


Fever Talk

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-13
Updated: 2002-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Benny's ill, Ray plays nurse.





	Fever Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Fever Talk

## Fever Talk

by Pita Patter

Author's website: http://www.geocities.com/pitapattr

Disclaimer: They are not mine, wish they were, no money to poor me, please don't sue, yada yada yada.

Author's Notes: Inspired by LadyAna's Chicken Soup for a Mountie Soul. She also beta'd it!   
Jeannie Marie deserves credit and hugs.

Story Notes: None that I can think of.

* * *

Glassy eyes closed for a second as elegant hands detected the high temperature in his forehead. A huge sigh. "Yep, Benny, it's confirmed: you're running a fever." 

"Don't be silly, Ray. I never get sick." 

"Well, hate to tell you, buddy, but your are not healthy. It is the second morning in a row that I come here to pick you up and find the same thing: you still in bed, sick as a dog. No, Benny, it is not right. Why don't we go see a doctor?" 

Benny seemed to sulk. "That will not be necessary. I just haven't slept well, that's all." 

Diefenbaker snarled in retort and Ray pointed, "See? Even. the mutt agrees with me. We are going to the doctor's office now. No arguing." 

Turning his head, Benny gave a stern look at Diefenbaker. "He is exaggerating. I just lack sleep." 

"I won't hear any of it." Ray raised from Benny's bed, checking his watch and pulling the covers. "I guess we have time until your shift begins. Besides, if you do come in a little late, tell the Dragon Lady it was an emergency. Come on, Benny, let's go." 

Knowing Ray would not let him have any peace until he did as he was told, Benny sighed and got up. 

* * *

"So, Mr. Fraser, what other symptoms have you been feeling besides the fever?" 

Red as a beet, Benny looked as if he was searching for an answer in his memory. Ray thought his friend was so embarrassed that his mask of perfect Mountie was cracking. "He has not been sleeping well either, doctor." 

The doctor stared at Ray with an annoyed look for the second time. The cop recoiled to the safety of his seat. 

He wondered how long it would take until Vecchio actually made him lose his patience. As the designated physician for the Chicago PD, Dr. Allenson had already seen Vecchio a few times. When the loud detective showed up with his sick Canadian friend early in the morning, the doctor fit them in because he knew how tight a cop's schedule could be. But he'd run into something totally unexpected. 

It was the first time he'd seen Vecchio this concerned about someone's health other than his own. That was good, but he could really stop the mother hen act. And although he did not know this Fraser well, it was plain that the man was bothered. Maybe it was Vecchio's attitude, maybe it was not. He'd seen hundreds of people, he knew a lot about them and their infirmities. There was something else here. 

It was worth a shot. 

The doctor turned back to his patient. "I am not sure it's merely a case of the flu, Mr. Fraser. Is there any unusual circumstance or situation in your job or in your life right now that may have caused this? You know, a preoccupation at work, or an annoyance in your private life, perhaps a difficulty in matters of the heart?" 

Ray smiled internally. This guy obviously did not know Benny. A somatic disease? Yeah, right. 

The Mountie was even redder than before. That doctor was really a good one, to hit the nail so quickly. He just shook his head, avoided looking directly at the physician and answered quietly. "I would say nothing out of the ordinary, sir." 

Dr. Allenson recognised the tone and the face. This patient _had_ a problem, and he might even know it, but he would not admit having one. Yes, Vecchio's attitude was definitely not helpful at all. He looked at the man who would not meet his eye and sighed. There was a little a mere physician could do in such a situation. 

Both men were sent off in minutes. The refractory patient received a diagnosis of an unnamed short-live virus, besides recommendations to rest a lot, to eat healthily and to go easy on the job. 

* * *

Later, the same day, Ray entered the dilapidated apartment and started Benny, who was already in bed. 

"Ray?" 

"Sorry, Benny, were you asleep?" 

"No, not really, Ray." Fraser sat up, and Ray put a parcel on the table and went to check Benny's temperature. 

"Yep. Just as I thought. Fever again. Why am I not surprised, huh?" Ray got up, shaking his head, arms flying and getting to the table. "You are one stubborn Mountie, mister." He began to fumble with the parcel he had brought. 

"I am sorry, Ray. The doctor said it is probably a short-live virus, an opportunistic infection..." 

Ray never let him finish. He went back to Benny's bed, a container and a spoon handed out. "Never mind. Here. Eat." 

Benny sat up, blinking. "What's that?" 

"It's chicken soup, and it's good for you. Ma sent it, and she made it herself. Actually, she has _just_ made it, so it would be still be hot when I got here. It means you have to eat it now. Come on." 

The Canadian blushed. "Ray, this is so embarrassing, I..." 

"I can go get her to make you eat in person, Benny. You don't know how Ma can get when she puts her mind to something. I recommend you don't make me do it. Shut up and eat now." 

Without discussion, Benny obeyed. Ray smiled, then after the container was cleaned, he tucked Benny in and went home. 

* * *

Benny sighed. It was ridiculous. He tossed and tossed for what seemed to be hours. Nothing. No sleep. 

He knew his perception was altered. It had been for a while, since he had found out his feelings for his best friend. Said best friend would not be best or friend anymore if he heard about it, though. Probably, he would run screaming if he ever found out, Benny was certain of that. 

It had been weeks since Benny made the decision of not letting it show. It was more than a decision, it soon became a point of honour. He endured stoically Ray's closeness, his scent filling his nostrils, the ghosts of his touches burning his skin, coming to haunt him at night. He could withstand it. He was a Mountie, after all. 

Lately, though, Benton Fraser thought he was going out of his head. His sleep was altered, and disturbed. There had been dreams, occasionally, those unspeakable dreams of Ray doing unspeakable things to him, and he doing unspeakable things to Ray. Unspeakably good... 

Then, came the depression, the prostration, and now, the fever. In his usual way, and in another proof of his ever-giving nature, Ray took care him and took him to a physician. Oh, what a disgrace. The doctor even seemed to know the real source of his problem. What a shame. 

His hand ran across his forehead. Sweat. Good. Maybe it meant the fever was breaking. It could mean some sleep that night, too. 

With that in mind, Benny let himself be engulfed by the dark waves of darkness. 

Then the dreams came. 

* * *

"Geez, Benny! What happened to you?" 

"What, Ray?" The question seemed false even to his ears. Although already in uniform and ready to go, Benny could not lie. He slumped and confessed, "I am afraid I did not get any better, Ray. I am sorry. I managed to get some sleep, but it was not restful..." 

"That's it. You're staying home today." 

"No, Ray, it is fine. I really need to go to work. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday, and I will be able to rest all day." 

"Benny, I am sure you have enough sick days to stay home today. Look at you!" 

"I am afraid my absence would upset Inspector Thatcher immensely. As would any tardiness. So, can we go, please?" 

Ray sighed. "Alright, stubborn Mountie. But I will pick you up at the end of the day. It is supposed to be a really cold night, with a blizzard and all, and you should not walk home." Diefenbaker barked in agreement, and Ray nodded, "Yeah, back me up here, furball. Make sure he waits for me at the Consulate." Ray turned to Benny. "I mean it, Benny. Wait for me inside the Consulate." 

"If you insist, Ray, I will wait." 

Fraser just wished he could be waiting in some other way for Ray. Yes, in his wishes. He sighed as they headed off to work. 

* * *

"I brought you some more of Ma's chicken soup, Benny. She says you have to eat everything." 

"You mother makes very good soup, Ray." 

"She suggested I take you home tonight, so she could take care of you tomorrow." 

"Thank you, Ray, but that would be imposing. I cannot accept it." 

Ray smiled. "I told her you'd say that, so she said it would be OK for me to come back tomorrow and take a good look at you. And, if you don't get any better by then, we are going to a hospital, whether you like it or not." 

"There is no need, Ray. You are overreacting." Benny tried to put on a brave face. It was not working, though. 

"Maybe. Anyway, if I hadn't promised Ma to stay in the house tonight, I would be sleeping here tonight to take care of you." 

"Ray, tomorrow is your day off. I don't want to keep you away from your family." 

"You are kidding, right? You'd be doing me a favour. Besides, they are not home tonight, that is why I have to house sit." He frowned. "Why am I listening to you, anyway? You are going to be alright, and that is an order, Mountie." 

Benny felt too sick and tired to argue. Besides, Ray was right. Sleep would do him good. He was cold, and he went to bed like a good little Mountie, as Ray picked up his coat and confided to Dief, "You keep an eye on him for me, OK?" 

The wolf made a happy woof, making Ray grin as he picked up his Ma's now empty container, and put the dirty dish in the sink. "I'll take of it tomorrow, Benny. Don't you get your hands on the cold water to wash it, you hear? If I find this clean in the morning, you're in trouble." 

Already in bed, Benny weakly answered. "Yes, Ray." 

Ray put his cap on. "Good night, Benny". 

"Good night, Ray." 

* * *

Ray sighed as he stepped inside the big Vecchio home. Actually, inside the big empty Vecchio home. Ray shook the snow off his shoulders and hung on his coat and cap. It seemed the weather guy on the radio was right, for a change: it was cold and a blizzard was on its way. He hoped Benny's heating would stand. 

As Ray switched on the coffee machine, his mind wondered back at the apartment on Racine Street and its tenant. He should have stayed, and he knew it. But his Ma had asked him to housesit, since she was helping a lady for church and had to sleep out. The whole family was away, and he could not stay with Benny. 

He could be sleeping in the same room with Benny right now. And none of his dreams would come true. 

A stab attacked him suddenly in the stomach. Geez, did he have it bad. It was ridiculous. He better get a grip on himself. 

Ray knew he was making a spectacle of himself, but he could not help it. He loved Benny so much it ached. Damn, he had it really bad. But Ray could not tell the Mountie a word, now, could he? Ray was sure his love was doomed. That straight friend of his would run all his way back to Canada if he knew Ray's feelings. 

Now his friend was ill, though. It was time to focus on that. Ray would take care of Benny, no matter what it meant to his own image. 

He sipped off the fresh coffee and went to the window to watch the snowfall, glad he was inside the house. His hands finally started to get warm. Snow and cold reminded him of Benny, so fresh, so pure, pristine. 

Geez, he needed a good lay. 

He could not worry about that now. He needed to be rested for tomorrow. Tomorrow he would be at Racine Street, where he wished he were right at that moment. Ray hoped Benny would be better in the morning. He was serious about that hospital threat. Even if it snowed up to his shoulders, he would take Benny. He had carried Benny on his shoulders for miles once, and he could do it again. 

He'd better get to bed early so he could spend his whole day doing what he wanted most: taking care of Benny. 

* * *

Ray could not point out exactly what woke him up in the middle of the night. The loud noises on his front door finally did the trick. He put on a robe hastily, and went downstairs half asleep. 

He was even more surprised to find out that the source of the noises was no one else than Diefenbaker. He was scratching the door and pounding himself to get the door open. When Ray opened the door, the first thing he realised was the cold wave that hit his face and the volume of snow in the street. 

But after a fraction of a second, he felt his heart racing to see Dief yelping at his feet. "Dief? Dief, what happened? Something happened to Benny? Oh, God." 

The wolf answered by running to the front porch swing. There, lit by the moon, lay a Mountie curled in the bench, apparently sleeping in the bluish atmosphere. 

Ray's heart, racing until that moment, almost stopped at the sheer beauty displayed in front of him. An angel had fallen on his front porch. That had to be it. 

But then Ray's frozen brain registered Dief's distressed whining and the subzero temperatures surrounding them. He rushed to the sleeping Mountie. 

"Benny! Benny!" 

Sleepy grey eyes fluttered at him. "R-ay...?" 

Ray realised Benny was shivering, and he was running a fever - a very high fever. "God, Benny, are you out of your Canadian mind?! You almost give me heart attack!" 

'Could... not.. sss... s-sleep..." 

"Oh, geez. Come in, Benny. You are half-frozen already, about to win first prize of Mountie Popsicle competition." 

Ray wrapped the Mountie in his arms and dragged him inside, and took him to his room, where the heating was highest. Dief promptly took his place in a rug. There, Ray removed Benny's boots, and rubbed his arms vigorously, before taking his coat off. He had to fully concentrate on his task and not let his mind wonder. 

_Better not register the feelings of having Benny in my arms or the memory of taking off his clothes._

"Benny, why didn't you go to a neighbour and called me? I would have picked you up." 

"Could not sleep... without you... Ray..." 

Ray tucked his friend in bed, a little surprised with what he heard. Maybe he just thought he heard. Still, he answered, "I told you I'd be there in the morning, Benny." 

"Needed you... Ray... Can't stand... being without you... " He smiled feebly at him, his cheeks so rosy, his skin so pale. Ray could not be sure he was conscious, for his eyes fluttered. "I... I had... to hold you... Ray... Please... hold me..." 

How could Ray deny such request? 

He wondered if Benny would remember any of this in the morning, or if he should do as he was asked. He solved all doubts by reminding himself the need to share heat with his half-frozen friend. 

So, without a second thought, before he changed his mind, he undid his robe and wrapped his arms around Benny, who was still shivering a bit. Ray tried very hard not to take advantage of the moment. Still, he could not help to notice Benny's forms, his hot body, sweet and tender. More than once, he had to silently shout at his groin that it was not what it looked like. 

It became particularly hard to convince his anatomy of this fact when Benny shifted in his sleep. Actually Benny latched on to Ray in such a way that the Italian wondered if the Canadian had sprout any extra limb spontaneously. Benny moaned and sighed happily against Ray's chest. 

"Love you, Ray..." 

It was a whisper, a susurration beneath his breath, nothing more than that. And those were the words Ray had always dreamed of hearing. 

Instead of elation, Ray felt depression. It was obvious that Benny was delirious, and those words were not for real. Those wonderful sensations his body was feeling at that moment would not be happening if Benny were conscious. Everything that was being displayed at him was not truly at his disposal. It was an illusion, that's all. It would have been too much luck. Ray Vecchio was never that lucky in love. He should have known. 

The Italian rubbed his friend's arms again, sighing. "Try to get some sleep, Benny." 

_Then maybe I can fall into oblivion too and forget all this._

Two hearts - one broken and one feverish - beat away in the darkness. 

* * *

A warm body was pressed against Benny's back, and it puzzled him even before he was awake. His head felt wrong, his body seemed to be covered in lead and his brain was slowly showing signs of function. 

He raised his head, sluggishly taking inventory of his surroundings. 

Ray's room. Ray's bed. Oh, God. It was _Ray's_ warm body next to his own. 

_Don't panic. You're a Mountie._

"Benny?" 

Oh, no. Ray was awake. 

"Ray?" His voice was so weak. He turned to look at his friend. 

"Do you feel any better, Benny?" There was concern in green eyes. 

_God, he looks so gorgeous when he wakes._

"I think so, Ray". Benny reluctantly pulled away from those warm arms. "I am in your room." The tone was puzzled. "In your house." 

Ray felt his heart sinking. _He does not remember. Well, that's no surprise._

"You were running a real high fever last night, Benny. And I, huh, I am sorry about the sleeping arrangements. I thought you could use the extra heat, otherwise I would've slept in Tony's room. Sorry if you are uncomfortable." 

"But... Ray... I don't remember getting here." 

Ray sat up in bed. "You walked here on the middle of one of the worst blizzards of the year. Lucky for you Dief was smart enough to follow you and wake me up. I found you half-frozen in the porch, Benny. Almost gave me a heart attack. That was how I figured you were delirious". He touched Benny's forehead. "Now you are better. I will fix you some warm soup, OK?" 

"I could eat something hot, thank you." 

"Don't get up." Ray put on his robe and went downstairs. He never saw Benny closing his eyes and finally catching his breath. 

Benny stayed in bed as he had been told. On the outside, he looked merely a little ill. On the inside, he felt paralysed with fear. 

Oh God what had he done? Did he unknowingly risk his friendship with Ray? 

_Please let it not be so._

Ray came in, a tray in hand. "Ma has left enough chicken soup for a whole battalion. Are you up to it?" 

Benny sat up in bed and received the tray. "Thank you. I am sorry to be such a nuisance, Ray." 

"Benny, you are sick. It is not your fault." 

Cautiously, he said, "Apparently, I was also delirious." 

"Yes, you were, Benny. You came here in the middle of the night, and scared the hell outta me. You might have frozen if Dief had not warned me." 

"I am sorry, Ray." He blushed. "Did I - Did I do or... say anything?" 

Was his impression, or was Ray blushing? 

Ray felt his cheeks warming. That was it, then. Benny did not remember what he had said and was disgusted when they woke up in the same bed. 

Ray was sure that had lost his best friend. But he owed Benny the truth. 

"Yes, Benny, you said some stuff." 

"Stuff?" 

"You said you could not sleep, and then you said...you said that you loved me, too." 

_Oh, dear._

"Oh, Ray... I am so sorry." 

"Hey, Benny, don't sweat over it. I know you were delirious, and it was just the fever talking, right? I mean, if it was not for the fever, you'd not be saying that, wouldja?" 

Benny had to agree with that. "Yes. I would not be saying that if it were not for the fever, Ray." 

Ray smiled in triumph, feeling pain inside. "See? There you go. I know, it's like when you get drunk, except good little Mounties don't ever get drunk. Besides, you probably meant it like you're my best friend, and so it's not like... you know." 

Benny's face got redder and hotter, and his eyes suddenly were glued to Ray's mother chicken soup. He could not face Ray, no more than he could lie to him. Not that blatantly, anyhow. 

_Maybe if I just stay quiet, he will forget it._

"Benny?" 

Oh no. Ray would not forget it. 

"You did mean it like... a brother or best friend stuff, didn't you? 

No place to run, no place to hide. He sighed. "No, Ray. It was not like a brother stuff." 

Ray did a double take at that. "So... it means that you said you love me like... like..." 

Benny was so ashamed he actually had his palms sweating. "Yes, like that. I am sorry, Ray. I never meant to hurt you in any way, believe me." He put the tray aside and swung his legs to the floor. "I think you want me to leave now, and I understand it." 

"Of course not, Benny, you can't go. It's freezing out there. And you haven't touched your soup. Ma would kill me if I let you leave this house not only sick, but also hungry." 

It touched Benny that Ray apparently was trying to treat him like always. But those days were over. He had ruined everything, and lost Ray forever, even his friendship. "Ray... I think I'd better leave now." He stood up. 

"No," Ray said, firmly. Strangely, Ray felt calm and confident. "I won't let you leave this house. Unless you tell me you were lying when you said you loved me, you are staying right there, Mr. Mountie." 

Benny flinched. "I did not lie, Ray. But I realise you do not feel the same way, so if you could please at least grant me the courtesy of a quiet -" 

"Benny, no. I won't let you leave until you hear me out. Now sit down." 

Not knowing what else to do, Benny obeyed, chastised, anticipating words of anger at his betrayal of trust. How could he do that to his best friend? 

Ray sat by his side. His voice was low. "Benny, I don't want you to leave. I love you, too, and I am in such a shock to know that you feel the same way. I know I probably don't make much sense right now, but just stay here, please? Don't go. Don't ever leave me, Benny." 

Wide blue-grey eyes were staring at Ray's green ones. Benny just stared at his best friend, waiting until his words really sunk in. He had heard Ray, he knew what the words meant, but he just could not believe that Ray actually said it. It was everything he always wanted to hear. A dream coming true? These things just not happened to Benton Fraser. 

Sensing his confusion, Ray gently took Benny's hand in his. "I do love you, Benny. It is true." His voice was soft and gentle, and Benny could not help but keep on looking at him. Ray went on, "I was feeling kinda bad for almost taking advantage of your condition. You know, sleeping in the same bed and all. Then you said that, and I knew it was just fever talk. So I wanted to tell you as soon as you woke up. But I was sure you did not love me back. I mean, you never... And now to find out that you do... I am in heaven." 

Ray was grinning, and suddenly there was sun in his room, so bright it lightened Benny's soul, because the smile was for him only. Benny saw Ray get closer to him, slowly put his hand on his red cheeks, and it was wet. 

"You are crying. Are you happy or sad?" 

Benny mumbled. "Don't know. I am so... overwhelmed. I never - " 

"Maybe you are still feeling weak, Benny. I think we can talk about all this later. I will reheat the soup, you eat, and after that, you can talk, OK?" He stood up, ready to do as he said. 

Ray's arm felt a tight grip. "No!" Fraser was surprised at his own tone of voice, as Ray stood up and looked down at him. "No, please Ray, don't go. Don't." Benny just needed him so much, and he did not know how to say it. Benny was looking up at his friend, tears still streaking down his red cheeks. "Please, Ray." He felt so embarrassed that he wanted to hide, yet he could not tear his eyes from Ray. 

Ray got closer to Benny. "Benny, if you want something, you will just have to ask. I can't guess everything that's inside that head of yours, handsome as it is." 

"I..." Benny looked away, then cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Please Ray, I want to hold you." 

The cop smiled. "I am glad you do, because I want to hold you, too." 

The tray was pushed away even farther from them and after some truly awkward moments, Benny pressed his body against Ray's, his arms going around the cop's shoulder, enveloping him, touching him. He needed that touch so much. The heat around their bodies almost made Benny quiver. For so long he had dreamt of having Ray in his arms like that, but no fantasy had prepared him for the real thing. 

Ray still could not believe it. After that little delirious confession from Benny, Ray had struggled not to entertain a small light of hope in his heart. Now, all he could do was relish in the feeling of Benny wrapping his strong body all around him. How happy could someone be? 

Ray raised his head and met Benny's eyes, still moist from his previous outpour. The silent exchange between those eyes was magical. Ray never thought he could see so much in them. He could feel his soul literally fulfilled, reaching what it seemed to be looking for a long, long time. 

"God I love you." 

"Ray..." 

It was nothing more than a whisper. 

Naturally, their heads leaned forward and their lips met. It was a gentle yet firm pressure, and their arms held each other a wee bit tighter than before. Benny felt his heart threatening to burst as Ray's tongue slipped inside his willing mouth, exploring, demanding, possessive. 

Oh, the heat, the passion. Benny's overloaded brain tried to catalogue the sensations amidst the stunning happiness. Ray tasted of spice and smelled faintly of cologne and... Ray. Suddenly there was no room for thought or exploration, only Ray and a hunger that Benny did not know he was capable of feeling. 

At first they were a bit clumsy, not really used to kissing or holding each other. Yet Ray's hand seemed to be clutching so desperately at Benny and a soft sound between a moan and a groan emerged from the Canadian throat. 

Ray's body moved closer, his hands moving about on those big arms. Their bodies were pressing closer, as if they could not get near enough, their mingled breaths loud in the quiet room. Diefenbaker sighed, as their packmates finally had seen the obvious. The wolf put his head between his paws and let them to their activities. 

Benny moved his lips straight to the side of Ray's slender neck, a spot that had been haunting his every dream. He nibbled playfully at the long elegant column, evoking shivers from Ray, who moaned at his caresses. The Italian felt his whole body electrified. He remembered so many sleepless nights longing for this to come true... 

"Oh, Ray...", Benny whispered. "Please". His hands roamed over the silk robe. "Oh, Ray..." 

"Benny, no." Ray disentangled himself from those amorous arms. "We gotta stop right now." Panting, he slid away from Benny. His eyes caught the Canadian's statement of doubt, fear, surprise and disappointment. He could not miss either the swollen lips, the glassy eyes of arousal. 

"Ray...?" 

Ray took a deep breath to steady himself, then said. "If we don't stop now, Benny, we won't be able to stop at all." 

"Why do you want to stop, Ray? I thought you wanted this, too." 

"God, Benny, of course I want you. Do you know how close I am right know from tearing off those stupid longjohns of yours?" 

A tricky smile. "No one is stopping you, Ray." 

The Italian gasped, his body responding. "Benny, you would be a big help if you don't complicate this." 

"OK". The Canadian sounded as if he had just promised to behave himself, and was not happy about it. 

Ray explained it. "You just had a bout of fever, Benny. I don't want to feel like I am taking advantage of you. Besides, I want you good and healthy when we do this." 

The Canadian sulked like a child whose candy had been taken away not to spoil his appetite for dinner. Ray rolled his eyes and got closer to him, "Look, Benny, I meant every word I said. I love you now and I will love you forever. We'll have plenty of time for that when you get better." 

Benny lightened his statement then actually smiled fondly at that wonderful man who seemed to take care of him even against his will. His heart was swollen with pride to be the object of such affection. 

He took both of Ray's hand within his, and looked deep with green pools of pure light. So much love. He had to let him know his feelings. Benny took a deep breath and steeled himself. 

"Ray, I love you so much. Never before have I felt this way about anyone. You are everything to me. I don't know how I am going to say exactly the way I feel about you. I would like to spend the rest of my life trying, if you let me." 

The words hit Ray like a flood of emotions. His heart skipped a beat and his face was suddenly hot. Where had Benny learned to say things like that? 

"Benny... I just... I mean, I... wow..." 

Benny put two fingers over Ray's lips to quiet him. "You don't have to say anything, Ray. I love you. That is all you need to know, and all I need you to believe." 

Ray stretched the palm of his hand over Benny's forehead, then shook his head, blushing even more, his eyes watering. "Just needed to make sure it was not fever talking again, Benny". 

"No, Ray. Although I still feel some symptoms of my illness, I am not delirious." 

Ray let go one of those smiles that made Benny all mushy inside. "Good, because I would hate that." He brushed his lips swiftly over Benny's, then he was up again. "Now we better get back to business. I mean, it is chicken soup to you, now, or Ma will kill me, and she is about to arrive." He bent to pick up the tray. 

"Er... Ray?" 

"Yes?" 

"I would like to trade the soup for another therapeutic item, if you don't mind." 

"Sure I don't mind, Benny. Want some aspirin, maybe a glass of juice?" 

"No, Ray. Could you please lay down with me and hold me for a while? I want to be with you until your mother gets home. We won't be able to do that when she does." 

Ray's heart fluttered at those words, which came with a grade-A big-eyed Mountie look. How could he ever resist? 

"Of course." He kicked off his slippers and got into bed. "Now scoot." 

In seconds, they were both under the covers, Benny's head resting comfortably over Ray's silk-covered chest, and the Italian wrapped the Canadian in his arms. Benny sighed, a sense of completion flowing inside him as he felt Ray's warmth around him, his heart beating steadily, lulling him to sleep. 

"So much love..." he mumbled. 

Ray shifted to get even closer to the Mountie. Now _his_ Mountie, he remembered with a grin. He was still a bit overwhelmed of how things went. He had wakened up sad and now he felt like a million bucks. Never, in his wildest dreams, would he imagine he would be spending early Saturday morning with a feverish Mountie in his arms. Nothing could compare to what he was feeling that moment. 

There was nothing he'd rather do until the time stopped and forever came. If Benny agreed with it, that would be his mission in life from now on: take care of that big hunk of prime Canadian Mountie. He kissed Benny's head just for gratitude. The Mountie sighed happily, asleep. 

Life could not get better, Ray thought, as he allowed sleep to take over him, too. 

* * *

End Fever Talk by Pita Patter:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
